


Distraction

by Kiterie



Series: Formspring Drabbles [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missions on the border of Grass and Rain are the worst for Iruka, thankfully he has Kakashi to distract him from his troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Iruka loved and hated missions. He could list a hundred reasons for either depending on where the mission was but right at the moment he particularly hated missions on the border of Grass and Rain. Right this minute he loathed them with every ounce of his being times two and then some.

He peeled his shirt off and dropped it in the hamper. "I hate... oh kami!" Iruka Reached behind with both arms, fingers stretching for the middle of his back. He could reach it but only just barely and then it wasn't with nearly enough force. Changing strategies he leaned against the edge of doorway and shifted his shoulders back and forth then up and down. That did the trick but then his legs started driving him crazy and scrubbed them with his hands before all but ripping his pants and boxers off so he could scrape too short nails roughly across the skin.

"Stop that. It only makes it worse when you do that. When you scratch at them you're only pulling blood and irritating the skin which makes it worse.  You just have to ignore them for a while and you'll stop noticing," Kakashi said informatively while smothering a laugh. "Besides you look ridiculous doing that."

"I DON'T CARE!" Iruka growled turning his attention to his arms and chest. "And you're NOT helping."

Sighing, Kakashi slid out of bed and walked over. "You're so cranky when you come back from missions. Honestly you think you'd be used to it by now." Kakashi yanked Iruka's hands away from his body by the wrists. "Stop."

"I can't, now please let go, please?" Iruka whined, not caring if he sounded like a petulant five year old. 

Kakashi pulled him into the bathroom, ignoring his request for freedom. He dropped one hand to turn the shower on.

Iruka took the moment to scratch at a spot on his upper thigh. "It's not my fault. You would have more sympathy if you'd seen the size of those mosquitoes. I swear I've seen smaller ones in the forest of death. They could carry off small children."

"If they could then why don't you look like Genma's pincushion?" he asked, shoving Iruka into the shower.

"Eeeeya!" Iruka screamed as the icy cold water hit his skin. "What the FUCK, Kakashi?"

Kakashi slid in after him and pulled the curtain closed then grabbed Iruka's free hand and pulled both behind his back. "I love you but you really are the world's biggest baby when it comes a few little bug bites."

Iruka scowled up at him, shivering. His back was to the water  and his hair was starting to cling to his neck and his back. He hated to admit it but it was actually starting to help. "I am not, you just don't know what it's like because you never get bitten," he pouted.

Laughing, Kakashi kissed him. "Mm... well I can see why they would want to bite you, you taste so good."

He wanted to be angry and sulk because he'd just spent the last five days traipsing through a swamp in order to deliver a message to an informant. It was hard though when his lover said things like that and was pressed up against him as close as they could possibly get right then. His lover that he hadn't seen in two weeks because he'd had to leave before the other had returned.

"I hate when you're not hear when I come home," Kakashi whispered, leaning his forehead against Iruka's and stealing little kisses.

"I missed you too." He pulled his hands free and slid them around Kakashi's neck. It was rare for him not to be there when Kakashi came back from his missions and it was one of the reasons he was so glad that his responsibilities kept him close. Iruka knew he needed him there. He understood what it meant to have somebody to come home too, especially for Kakashi who kept his distance as best as he could while loving the village and the people in it passionately.

They stood there like that for a long moment, Kakashi's hands resting on his hips with his fingers rubbing lightly across the skin. Then Kakashi slipped one hand down to cup his ass and rubbed against him, slowly grinding their hips together.

Panting, Iruka tilted his head so that he could kiss Kakashi again, deeper this time, thrusting his tongue inside the warmth of Kakashi's mouth. Even with the cold water streaming down his back he could feel himself responding, the tightening in his groin and the way his heart raced a little as finger rubbed along his perineum. Kakashi's hand left his hip for a moment and then something slick was rubbed against his skin and took a second for Iruka to realize it had to be conditioner.

"I love you," Kakashi murmured, before pulling his hand away for a moment then returning it and sliding the other between them. He wrapped his fingers around both of their cocks and even as long as they were the tips barely touched. The temperature of the water warmed slightly.

Iruka gasped unable to respond, the sound becoming a low moan when Kakashi started stroking slowly. Unable to think straight he leaned forward and kissed his lover again, his hands sliding over the tight muscles of his neck and shoulders. 

Kakashi pressed the tip of his finger inside Iruka, just teasing the tight hole for a while not slowing his strokes as he did.

How he managed to do both was beyond Iruka, it was one of those skills few people hand and he wondered vaguely in the back of his mind if Kakashi wasn't ambidextrous. He could feel his body flushing, the rush of warmth despite being chilled. "Ka...kashi..." Iruka could feel how close he was, the tightness of his groin, how his muscles clenched, and he almost couldn't breath.

The conditioner was slowly being rinsed away despite being out of the way of the spray of water. Tightening his grip just a little, Kakashi swiped a thumb across the tips.

The finger teasing him pushed further inside and his body tightened even more. Kakashi's thumb pressing down over his tip, Iruka came, covering Kakashi's fingers. He could feel Kakashi's cock tense against his and he slid a hand down fondle his balls. It was enough to push Kakashi over the edge and cum spurted across Iruka's stomach.

His legs wanted to collapse under him and Iruka was suddenly aware of exactly how cold he was. They were both shivering pretty hard.

Kakashi kissed him again then pulled him out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and patted Iruka dry before scrubbing himself with it and tossing over the top of the shower. Then turning he dragged Iruka back to the bedroom.

He was still shaking as he crawled into bed after Kakashi. Even with the blankets over them he felt cold. "Want to explain what was with the cold shower?" It wasn't really a complaint, after all it was hard to complain about anything that included sex.

"Gets the blood away from the surface of the skin and it and the rest distracts you long enough you forget how bad you itch." Kakashi smirked, tightening his arms around Iruka's waist.

Iruka couldn't help but laugh because it was true. He didn't itch anymore.


End file.
